Meosissneun Sunbae
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Tujuan Chani menonton pertunjukan Basket bukan untuk melihat anggota utama mencetak poin, bukan karena dia memiliki impian menjadi pemain basket. Chani menonton pertandingan Basket, hanya untuk melihat anggota cadangan tersenyum di sisi lapangan. Tag : RoChan, SF9 (jangan berharap dari summary nya)
1. Chapter 1 : Glad to Talk with You

.

Meosissneun Sunbae (Rowoon x Chani)

 _BlueBerry's 4th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Chani hanya murid biasa dari tingkat satu yang sering memperhatikan Kim Seok Woo atau Rowoon, Namja yang menjadi anggota cadangan Tim Basket Sekolah. Chani bukan tipe penggemar yang fanatik juga berisik yang suka menempati tempat paling depan demi menarik perhatian Anggota Tim Basket yang mereka sukai, lebih seringnya dia berdiri dengan tenang diantara penggemar lain dan tersenyum saat Rowoon melakukan pergerakan yang bagus dalam permainan tim atau bahkan saat Rowoon sekedar menarik sudut bibir dan bertepuk tangan dari bangku pinggir lapangan (Chani pikir, jari tangan dan jari kakinya sudah cukup untuk menghitung berapa kali Rowoon bermain dalam pertandingan melawan tim basket dari sekolah lain).

Para penggemar Tim Basket sering mengajak Rowoon mengobrol, tapi sebenarnya yang penggemar itu bicarakan dengan Rowoon adalah Anggota Tim Basket yang lain (kebanyakan tentu adalah penggemar dari pemain utama seperti Inseong). Rowoon selalu menanggapi mereka dengan baik, kecuali bila dia memang sangat sibuk. Chani sendiri belum pernah mengobrol secara langsung dengan Rowoon, tapi dia ingin mencobanya, setidaknya untuk memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang di sekolahnya ini yang menjadi penggemarnya walau dia hanya anggota cadangan. Chani sudah berlatih semalaman untuk mengobrol dengan Rowoon, bahkan ia membuat salinan percakapan yang dia bayangkan dan membacanya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.

.

Rowoon sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong, Chani bersiap di balik salah satu tiang dan menyimpan catatan yang dia bawa dalam kantung celana. Dia menarik nafas perlahan . . .

"Baiklah" Chani keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan hendak menyapa Rowoon, setelah memastikan catatan sudah tersimpan dalam sakunya. Sangat memalukan, kalau Rowoon sampai melihat catatan konyol yang dia buat

"Hei, Rowoon!" Beberapa senior setingkat Rowoon yang Chani kenal sebagai sesama anggota cadangan Tim Basket menyapa Rowoon lebih dahulu darinya, Chani segera membalik badannya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin

"Eoh, ada apa?" Chani bisa mendengar suara Rowoon yang menjawab sapaan teman satu tingkatnya, tanpa sadar sudut bibir Chani melengkung. Dia terlihat seperti Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja, eum . . . bagian Gadis itu keliru, tapi bagian jatuh cintanya tidak salah rasanya

"Tim Cadangan akan bertanding melawan Kelas 12-B, sepulang sekolah. Kau mau bergabung?" Tanya salah satu Namja yang Chani pikir lebih cocok menjadi 'maskot' daripada anggota Tim Cadangan, semangatnya terasa sayang jika hanya disimpan di sisi lapangan

"Bukankah disana ada dua Anggota Tim Inti?" Jawab Rowoon, terdengar tidak yakin

"Lalu, kenapa? Apa kau takut dikalahkan oleh dua Anggota Tim Inti?" Namja lainnya menyahut dengan suara yang dalam

"Bukan begitu, Zuho-ya. Hanya saja . . . "

"Hei! Adik Kelas! Hati-hati!" Suara Dawon memotong ucapan Rowoon, dan kemudian Chani merasa pening di kepalanya karena berbenturan dengan tiang. Rintihan sakit keluar pelan dari sela bibirnya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chani melihat Namja yang baru menanyakan keadaannya, Rowoon. Matanya membesar karena terkejut, dia memundurkan tubuhnya

"Maaf, apakah aku mengejutkanmu? Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku" Rowoon mengusap tengkuknya karena merasa canggung, Chani mengangguk perlahan. Si Kang merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dia harus terlihat bodoh dan memalukan di depan Rowoon

"Bukan salahmu, aku saja yang berlebihan" Jawab Chani, Rowoon mengulurkan tangannya

"Perlu kubantu?" Rowoon mengatakan itu dengan senyum manis yang membuat Chani terdiam, berusaha menenangkan diri agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi 'tomat'

"Adik Kelas!" Teguran Dawon membuat Chani tersadar, dia meraih tangan Rowoon yang membantunya berdiri

"Te . . . terima kasih, Senior" Ucap Chani, Rowoon mengangguk menjawabnya

"Sama-sama. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Dahimu baik-baik saja?" Rowoon menunjuk dahinya, Chani terdiam beberapa saat untuk memahaminya

"Oh, sedikit nyeri. Tapi, kurasa, baik-baik saja" Jawab Chani, Rowoon mengangguk paham

"Walaupun, kau yakin, bahwa dahimu baik-baik saja. Pergilah ke Ruang Kesehatan untuk mengobatinya" Nasehat Rowoon, Chani mengangguk mengiyakan

"Dawon, ayo kita pergi ke Kantin" Kata Zuho, Dawon mengangguk menyetujui dengan cepat

"Rowoon, kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" Zuho melirik pada Dawon yang mengganggu momen Rowoon dengan Chani, tidak disadari oleh Dawon yang terbiasa menerima tatapan semacam itu

"Iya, aku ikut" Dawon dan Zuho berjalan lebih dulu, Chani memegang tangan Rowoon saat Namja itu hendak pergi

"Hwaiting! Aku yakin, sunbae bisa mengalahkan Kelas 12-B" Ucap Chani dengan nada pelan, Rowoon yang awalnya mengernyit bingung perlahan tersenyum

"Kau penggemarku?" Tanya Rowoon yang Chani jawab dengan anggukan, senyum Rowoon menjadi lebih lebar

"Gomawo, karena telah menjadi penggemarku. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk penggemarku" Kata Rowoon, sebelum berlalu menyusul kedua temannya, meninggalkan Chani yang wajahnya memerah.

Akhirnya, Chani berhasil mengobrol dengan Rowoon. Mungkin tidak sebaik yang ia rencanakan selama hampir semalam tadi, yang penting Chani bisa mengobrol dengan Rowoon, si anggota tim cadangan yang dia sukai.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request dari ShintaWu, fanfic lama yang cuma ganti pemain sama diubah dikit, maklum kalo penulisannya beda. Seharusnya, aku posting fanfic ultah buat Jeihob, tapi malah posting ini duluan karena yang itu belum selesai #curcol. Aku tahu masih banyak salah dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. Chapter 2 : Celebrating Black Day

.

Meosissneun Sunbae

(Celebrating Black Day)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Chani mengenakan penampilan serba hitam yang dia kenakan, menghembuskan nafas seolah ada beban seberat puluhan kilogram pada punggungnya. Chani merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sepatu hitam pada bagian bawah rak, memasukkan tangan ke saku kemeja karena getaran ponsel yang menandakan notifikasi dari media sosialnya. Pesan 'selamat merayakan Black Day' dari Hwiyoung membuat Chani ingin menggedor pintu ruang tinggal si Kim yang berbeda satu lantai dengannya, mengomel karena Hwiyoung terkesan mengejek statusnya yang belum memiliki pasangan. Karena Hwiyoung memiliki pasangan sedari satu pekan yang lalu, dia menjadi lebih menyebalkan dengan terus mengingatkan status Chani.

Bukan salah Chani, kalau dirinya tidak memiliki pasangan karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan si 'bangku cadangan'. Salahkan Rowoon yang terlihat menarik walau hanya mendudukkan diri di bangku cadangan selama hampir seluruh pertandingan, atau salahkan Rowoon yang memberi sapaan dan tersenyum padanya saat mereka berpapasan di lorong, pokoknya alasan Chani tidak memiliki pasangan adalah kesalahan Rowoon. Tentu, Chani juga memiliki peran karena tidak juga menyatakan perasaan atau melakukan pendekatan dengan aktif, seperti membicarakan hal ringan atau meminta bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Rowoon mungkin. Tidak tahu lah, intinya Chani melewati Black Day sendirian tahun ini.

.

Pengunjung Kedai Jjajangmyeon masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, semua pengunjung mengenakan pakaian hitam seolah mereka dalam keadaan berduka (berduka karena belum juga memiliki pasangan, tepatnya). Chani mengabaikan tawa keras dari meja di belakangnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan sajian jjajangmyeon di hadapannya . . .

"Bukankah Black Day adalah hari bersenang-senang bagi orang yang belum memiliki pasangan? Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri dengan ekspresi masam?" 'UHUK!' Tangan Chani menepuk dada dengan keras, tersedak karena orang yang muncul dan bicara padanya tanpa pendahuluan

"Maaf, kalau aku mengejutkanmu" Rowoon –orang yang muncul- melontarkan maaf, menyadari adik kelasnya itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya

"Tidak masalah, aku saja yang berlebihan" Kalau Hwiyoung yang membuatnya tersedak, Chani pasti melupakan fakta dirinya lebih muda dan menyumpahi Hwiyoung dengan beberapa umpatan. Tapi, saat ini yang membuatnya tersedak adalah Rowoon, senior sekaligus anggota tim cadangan yang dikagumi oleh Chani, jadi dia hanya membalas dengan ujaran terkesan sopan

"Kau merayakan Black Day sendirian?" Rowoon bertanya yang dibalas Chani dengan anggukan, berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan jjajangmyeon miliknya agar tidak terlihat begitu canggung dengan Rowoon di depannya

"Aku ingin merayakannya dengan temanku, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memiliki pasangan dan tidak perlu merayakan Black Day" Bagi Chani yang menangkap cerita Hwiyoung di telinga kanan, lalu melepasnya di telinga kiri, tentu pasangan Hwiyoung adalah hal mendadak yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan

"Oh, lalu kau hanya merayakan Black Day dengan memakan jjajangmyeon sendirian?" Chani tidak ingat bahwa Rowoon adalah sosok yang cerewet dan memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi Chani tidak merasa keberatan atau canggung dengan hal itu

"Iya" Sebagai orang yang belum memiliki pasangan, Chani pikir dia perlu merayakan hari istimewa untuk orang dengan status seperti dirinya atau beberapa remaja yang berada disini, walau hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakan jjajangmyeon. Bukan merayakan hari ini dengan berkumpul dan bercanda dengan teman lainnya yang tidak memiliki pasangan, lagipula Chani tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, dan satu-satunya teman yang biasa mengajaknya merayakan hari ini sudah memiliki pasangan

"Aku juga tidak memiliki teman untuk merayakan Black Day, jadi boleh aku merayakan Black Day bersamamu?" Bukan hal aneh karena banyak dari anggota Klub Basket yang sudah memiliki pasangan, termasuk dua teman sesama pengisi bangku cadangan Rowoon (Zuho dan Dawon). Zuho yang memiliki hubungan dengan Ketua dari Klub Sepak Bola –Youngbin– juga Dawon yang terus menempel pada Ketua Kelasnya –Kuhn–. Eh, tunggu. Rowoon mengatakan, boleh dia merayakan Black Day bersama Chani?

"Tentu! Ah, maksudku . . . boleh saja" Chani merutuki sikap terlampau antusias pada awal ucapan, namun tidak lama karena menemukan Rowoon tertawa ringan di hadapannya dan membuatnya tidak lagi memikirkan apapun

"Kudengar dari Anggota lain, ada film baru yang menarik di Bioskop. Setelah makan jjajangmyeon, apa kau mau menonton film bersamaku?" Rowoon bertanya dengan senyum yang jelas tidak bisa Chani tolak, jadi Chani mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda, pengalihan agar Rowoon tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Tahun sebelumnya, Chani merayakan Black Day bersama Hwiyoung dengan memakan jjajangmyeon sepulang sekolah dan mengeluhkan hal menyebalkan tentang orang berpasangan selagi menghabiskan persediaan camilan Inseong –Kakak Hwiyoung–. Chani tidak ingat, ada agenda menonton film di Bioskop dan mengunjungi Taman Bermain pada Black Day yang dia lewati sebelum dan sebelumnya, tapi dia menyukai Black Day tahun ini –tentu lebih menyukai orang yang menemaninya merayakan Black Day-.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aslinya sih Black Day udah dari sepekan lalu, tapi baru sempet nyelesain fanficnya pekan ini. Harusnya, diposting dari kemarin, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah sama koneksi baru bisa diposting sekarang. Kalo responnya bagus, mungkin aku bakal bikin mereka di Rose Day juga (tanggal 14 Mei), itu juga kalo ada idenya sih. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet at Rose Day

.

Meosissneun Sunbae (Rowoon x Chani)

"Meet at Rose Day"

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Hari Kasih Sayang di bulan Mei pada tahun ini, Chani tidak memikirkan Hwiyoung yang tentu hanya memikirkan Kekasihnya dan hanya mengingatnya untuk melontarkan lelucon tidak lucu atau ejekan menyebalkan. Daripada memikirkan Hwiyoung, tentu Chani lebih peduli pada Rowoon yang mengajak dirinya merayakan Rose Day bersama, membuat semalaman Chani mencari contoh penampilan yang bagus digunakan untuk kencan di internet dan jatuh tidur setelah menggerutu karena merasa tidak ada contoh yang cocok dengan gayanya. Pada akhirnya, Chani hanya mengenakan pakaian hangat warna kuning juga celana jeans yang sederhana, tidak ingin mengacaukan isi lemari karena Ibu bisa datang kapan saja untuk menasehatinya tentang kerapihan ruang tinggal.

Chani memandang deretan bunga mawar di toko pinggir jalan, sejujurnya tidak tahu tentang arti dari setiap jenis bunga apalagi hingga detail warnanya. Jadi, Chani hanya membeli satu tangkai mawar dengan warna ungu, pilihan yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya dimana dia membeli mawar kuning yang sama dengan Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung yang mengatakan untuk membeli warna kuning, dan Chani yang tidak mengerti apapun tentang tanaman bertangkai itu memilih hanya menuruti perkataan Hwiyoung tanpa melontarkan pertanyaan apapun. Chani tidak berpikir dia bisa memberikan warna yang sama pada Rowoon, memutuskan untuk memilih warna lain tanpa pemikiran lebih jauh. Lagipula, bunga hanya bertahan beberapa hari, jadi Chani pikir dia tidak perlu memikirkan secara mendalam.

Rowoon berdiri di sisi pagar taman kota, memperhatikan satu keluarga yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sepasang saudara saling bertukar bunga mawar di tangan masing-masing, begitupun Ayah yang memberikan rangkai bunga pada Ibu, tipe pemandangan manis yang membuat Rowoon tidak masalah kalau sudut bibirnya pegal karena terlalu banyak tersenyum . . .

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Senior Rowoon?" Suara seseorang mengalihkan fokus Rowoon, melihat Chani dengan satu tangkai mawar ungu yang dikemas rapi

"Tidak, aku baru datang" Rowoon mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam tangan, membenarkan dalam hati bahwa dia memang baru datang, baru datang satu jam yang lalu

"Tidakkah Senior membeli bunga terlalu banyak?" Chani bertanya karena melihat rangkaian bunga di tangan Rowoon, beberapa bunga mawar warna merah muda yang disusun dengan cantik. Chani jadi merasa dirinya seperti remaja perempuan yang tengah kencan dan merayakan ulangtahun hubungan dengan Kekasih, padahal dia hanya merayakan hari istimewa bersama senior yang dia kagumi (entah, tapi Chani pikir dua hal itu tidak sama)

"Ini tidak banyak, hanya tiga belas tangkai mawar" Ujar Rowoon yang membuat Chani mengangguk-angguk, ingat dengan fakta Rowoon termasuk golongan menengah atas yang kantungnya tidak akan berlubang saat membeli sepuluh botol minuman soda ukuran besar dan sekian kantung makanan ringan (dia membeli sebanyak itu untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket, yang bahkan tidak melibatkan dirinya dalam pertandingan)

"Aku belum pernah menerima mawar sebanyak ini, untuk perayaan Rose Day sebelumnya. Jadi, ini terlihat sangat banyak" Pandangan Chani turun pada satu tangkai mawar ungu di tangannya, tidak yakin untuk memberikan pada Rowoon setelah melihat rangkaian bunga Rowoon

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membiasakan diri" Rowoon berujar selagi melemparkan senyum, sementara Chani mengerjap karena bingung. Rowoon mengatakan padanya, untuk membiasakan diri? Apa Rowoon ingin merayakan Rose Day bersamanya lagi, tahun depan?

"Maksudnya, Senior ingin merayakan Rose Day bersamaku lagi, tahun depan?" Chani melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada ragu, mengatakan dirinya untuk tidak merasa tinggi dengan ucapan Rowoon

"Entahlah, aku belum berpikir tentang itu" Bibir Rowoon meloloskan tawa dengan ringan, Chani melupakan keinginan untuk menyumpahi sang kakak kelas dalam hati karena hal itu, lebih memilih untuk turut menarik sudut bibirnya dan melontarkan tawa kecil dengan canggung

"Tapi, kau harus membiasakan diri, kalau kau memiliki Kekasih yang memberi lebih dari satu bunga pada perayaan Rose Day" Lanjut Rowoon dengan senyuman tampan, membuat Chani bersyukur karena dirinya bukan es batu yang mencair sewaktu berhadapan dengan silau Matahari. Orang lain pasti mengernyit aneh, kalau mendengar pemikiran Chani saat ini

"Eung, selamat hari mawar" Tangan Chani terulur untuk memberikan mawar ungu di tangannya pada Rowoon, menerima rangkai mawar merah muda dengan tersenyum lebar dan berpura menunduk untuk menghirup aroma bunga, pengalihan agar Rowoon tidak melihat rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aslinya mau diposting kemarin, tapi karena masalah koneksi baru bisa diposting fanfic ini. Duh, banyak banget yang mau kerjain, tapi waktu buat nulis sempit banget, jadi series Hwiyoung ditunda lagi #salahtempatcurhat. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

Tambahan :

Mawar Ungu : bunga ini sering dipakai untuk mengekspresikan cinta terpendam (pemuja rahasia)

Mawar Kuning : bunga ini membangkitkan sukacita, kehangatan, dan persahabatan. Bunga ini juga menjadi simbol persahabatan dan kepedulian

Mawar Merah Muda : secara umum, bunga ini digunakan untuk menyampaikan emosi yang halus seperti kekaguman, sukacita, dan syukur

Satu tangkai : cinta satu, hanya untuk seseorang

Tiga belas tangkai : aku pemuja rahasiamu

Sumber : _diedit. com_


	4. Chapter 4 : Summer Holiday

.

Meosissneun Sunbae (Rowoon x Chani)

"Summer Holiday"

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Chani tidak memiliki banyak interaksi dengan Rowoon pada area sekolah terutama mengingat aktifitas mereka yang lebih sering tidak sejalan, belum lagi sekarang Klub Seni Peran yang dipilih Chani memiliki hari latihan yang sama dengan hari latihan Klub Basket yang dijalani oleh oleh Rowoon. Walau bukan tipe penggemar fanatic dan senang menyamangati dengan sorakan keras pada barisan paling dekat dengan lapangan, tapi pendeklarasian pada diri sendiri bahwa Chani adalah penggemar nomor satu dari Rowoon membuat Chani memiliki pemikiran untuk sesekali meliburkan diri dari kegiatan Klub Seni Peran dan melihat latihan Klub Basket. Decakan Chani terdengar, mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mempermalukan sebutan 'penggemar Rowoon' dengan membolos dari kegiatan tambahan yang dipilihnya sendiri (lagipula, Chani tidak memiliki teman sesama penggemar anggota Klub Basket yang akan menuding dirinya dengan sebutan tidak setia atau semacamnya kalau dia tidak menyaksikan latihan Klub Basket).

Kalau Chani mendengar dari pembicaraan murid lain yang melihat latihan Klub Basket, nama Rowoon masih menjadi nama yang tidak sering dia dengar artinya Rowoon masih aktif dalam mengisi bangku cadangan. Pembicaraan tentang latihan Klub Basket yang mengundang antusias sekelompok murid perempuan di kelasnya bukan hal yang diminati oleh para laki-laki, para murid laki-laki (termasuk Chani) membicarakan keinginan bepergian atau berkegiatan yang mereka lakukan pada liburan musim panas. Chani sendiri memikirkan istirahat dan bersantai sepanjang hari, tentunya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtua sekitar satu atau dua pekan. Murid lain menyahut bahwa bagian terbaik dari liburan adalah tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan apapun yang berhubungan sekolah, menyadarkan Chani tentang kemungkinan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Rowoon selama liburan musim panas. Cengiran terkesan bodoh Chani membalas pertanyaan maupun pandangan khawatir dari teman-temannya, berujar bahwa dia hanya sedang lapar.

Kepala Chani menunduk sebagai sapaan sopan pada kakak kelasnya, hanya tersenyum bodoh untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman satu tingkat juga mengangkat tangan sebagai balasan dari ucapan pamit mereka. Tiga orang melangkah tanpa berpayah mengimbangi langkahan mereka, Chani merutuki degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi berantakan.

"Anak Kelas Satu yang menabrak tiang sekolah itu ya?" Chani mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Dawon, salah satu teman dekat Rowoon yang paling aktif bicara hingga Chani lebih cepat menghafal suara Dawon daripada suara Rowoon yang dia perhatikan. Tadinya, Chani ingin menyapa mereka dengan mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum sopan, tapi Chani merasa kepalanya terlalu berat untuk diangkat setelah mendengar perkataan Dawon

"Panggilan yang buruk" Tidak perlu melakukan pengenalan mendalam untuk mengenali suara berat dengan nada bicara yang datar itu sebagai cara bicara Zuho, Chani melirik pada posisi tiga orang itu yang mengarah padanya

"Halo, Chani. Ah, sudah lama sekali, aku tidak bertemu denganmu" Pandangan Rowoon bertemu dengan lirikan Chani selagi melempar sapaan pada sang adik kelas, membuat Chani mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup

"Halo, Senior Rowoon. Apa Senior baru selesai melakukan latihan?" Chani bertanya dengan cengiran yang canggung, memegang kedua telinganya yang memanas hanya karena melihat senyuman Rowoon

"Iya. Apa kau memiliki tugas untuk mengambil peralatan di gudang penyimpanan, hingga kau berada disini?" Posisi Lapangan dalam Ruangan tidak dekat dengan ruang kelas manapun, jadi tidak banyak alasan yang bisa dikarang oleh Chani

"Eung, hanya ingin lewat" Chani tahu alasan yang dia lontarkan memang bodoh, setidaknya gerakan kecil Rowoon yang mengangkat alis beberapa senti memperjelas pemikirannya

"Aku pikir, kelas tingkat satu berada di posisi paling dekat dengan lapangan parkir" Lontaran kata dari Dawon membuat Chani semakin merutuki pemikirannya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, saat dia berada di dekat Rowoon

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti mengganggu anak kelas satu? Ah, Hyung, kau ini benar-benar" Zuho menggelengkan kepala seperti merasa tidak habis pikir dengan Pemuda marga Lee yang lebih tua darinya itu

"Tidak, aku tidak mengganggu anak kelas satu" Kata Dawon dengan nada tinggi, merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Zuho padanya

"Hyung membantah dengan nada tinggi, artinya Hyung masih sering mengganggu anak kelas satu?" Chani tidak tahu bagaimana Rowoon dan Dawon menghadapi pandangan telak Zuho yang menurutnya menyeramkan dan terasa mengintimidasi, seperti pandangan Zuho pada Dawon saat ini

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku tidak . . . AAKH! AKU TIDAK TAHU! Aku mau pulang!" Dawon berlalu menjauh dengan kaki menghentak, membuat Chani meralat pikiran sebelumnya tentang Dawon sudah biasa menghadapi pandangan telak dari Zuho. Suara tawa ringan Rowoon mengalihkan fokus Chani dari Dawon yang tidak lagi terlihat, maupun Zuho yang menyusul langkah Dawon tanpa menoleh pada Rowoon maupun Chani

"Kau harus istirahat, setelah kau berjalan di sekitar area sekolah. Wajahmu terlihat merah, aku pikir kau sedang demam" Pandangan Rowoon memperhatikan wajah Chani dengan serius, membuat Chani memegangi sisi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Bukan demam seperti perkataan Rowoon, tapi karena wajah Rowoon yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya

"Untukmu, Senior Rowoon" Chani meraih saku seragamnya untuk mengambil krim pelindung sinar matahari, membuat Rowoon mengernyit

"Orang lain biasa pergi ke pantai pada liburan musim panas, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Senior Rowoon" Tangan Chani terulur untuk memberikannya pada Rowoon, diterima Rowoon dengan senyuman tampan. Chani memang selalu berpikir bahwa Rowoon itu tampan, tanpa melakukan apapun juga sudah tampan

"Aku belum memiliki rencana destinasi berlibur, tapi terima kasih untuk krim pelindungnya. Kau juga, harus menjaga dirimu saat liburan musim panas agar kita segera bertemu usai liburan" Rowoon dengan hal keren darinya, membuat Chani memegangi sisi wajahnya

"Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum Dawon dan Zuho mengeluh karena kunci mobilnya ada padaku. Kau ingin kuantarkan pulang?" Penawaran Rowoon sangat menyenangkan, tapi Chani khawatir dengan keadaan jantungnya kalau dia menerima tawaran itu

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Senior Rowoon" Chani menolak dengan halus, memberi senyuman untuk meyakinkan sang kakak kelas

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah sewaktu pulang" Tangan Rowoon berada di puncak kepala Chani dan mengusapnya dengan ringan, membebaskan Chani untuk mengipas wajah yang terasa panas.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Harusnya, posting ini dari pekan kemarin tapi dengan beberapa alasan jadi maunya posting kemarin. Karena kesibukan ke beberapa tempat kemaren, jadi akhirnya baru bisa diposting hari ini, itupun cuma diedit seadanya dan ngebaca ulang secara menyeluruh. Karena pasti ada kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi aku tunggu review nya ^v^


	5. Chapter 5 : Good Student

.

Meosissneun Sunbae (Rowoon x Chani)

"Good Student"

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Chani lebih sering membicarakan mengenai kegiatannya memperhatikan Rowoon di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap kegiatan belajar-mengajar saat dia berada di kelasnya yang berjauhan dengan letak kelas Rowoon. Walaupun Chani bukan 'pelanggan tetap' untuk peringkat sepuluh teratas, tapi peringkat delapan belas (peringkat paling rendah Chani) diantara lebih dari empat puluhan siswa juga bukan hal yang buruk. Berterima kasih pada orangtuanya yang mengingat Chani untuk menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik, setiap kali mereka berkomunikasi melalui panggilan, lebih utamanya saat Chani pulang dan menemui mereka pada liburan kemarin. Ayah Chani menanyakan 'apakah tugas sekolah Chani sudah diselesaikan?' begitu Chani tiba di rumah, disela oleh Ibunya yang mengatakan agar mereka makan terlebih dahulu sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin. Ibu Chani menanyakan mengenai kegiatan sekolah dan tugas rumah Chani sewaktu Chani membantu Ibunya merapikan peralatan makan, hanya cengiran polos dari Chani yang membalas pertanyaan sang Ibu.

Daripada menganggap pertanyaan ayah dan Ibunya sebagai desakan, Chani lebih memilih untuk menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai pengingat. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mendesak agar dia memiliki nilai bagus atau berada di peringkat tertentu, hanya memastikan bahwa dia mengingat kewajibannya sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah atas di masa liburan sekalipun. Satu hal yang membuat Chani tidak perlu menjalankan hukuman di hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim panas, berbeda dari teman lainnya yang dihukum karena terlambat masuk atau tidak mengerjakan tugas. Chani mengangkat dagunya saat melihat Sanha (teman akrabnya yang dihukum membersihkan lapangan luar ruangan karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas) dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, melontarkan tawa keras karena temannya membalas dengan tatapan sebal. Suasana Kantin belum begitu ramai, namun menjadi begitu berisik dengan kelompok bicara yang tersebar di beberapa meja dengan bahan pembicaraan yang tidak jauh berbeda (destinasi wisata mana yang mereka kunjungi juga kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan di liburan kemarin).

Chani memilih untuk menempati meja kantin yang belum terisi daripada bergabung dengan meja lainnya, lagipula teman akrabnya sedang sibuk membersihkan lapangan dan beberapa teman Chani yang lain sibuk menyalin tugas milik 'anak jenius' di kelasnya . . .

"Liburanmu menyenangkan?" Chani mengangkat kepalanya karena suara penanya yang terdengar begitu dekat, menemukan Rowoon yang memegang nampan berisi menu makan siang dan mendudukkan diri di hadapan Chani

"Bangku ini tidak ditempati orang lain kan?" Rowoon melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang terkesan basi, mengingat Rowoon menanyakan hal itu setelah mendudukkan diri

"Iya" Hanya balasan singkat dari Chani yang membalas pertanyaan Rowoon

"Biasanya, kau makan siang bersama murid tingkat satu yang lain" Perkataan Rowoon membuat Chani mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Rowoon yang bersikap santai dan meraih kotak tisu di sisi meja. Chani kembali menunduk dan mengusap sisi wajahnya yang memanas, memikirkan bahwa selama ini Rowoon memperhatikannya setidaknya pada waktu makan siang

"Sanha sedang dihukum karena tidak mengumpulkan tugas pelajaran sebelumnya, sementara temanku yang lain sibuk menyalin tugas pelajaran berikutnya" Jawab Chani, setelahnya. Pandangan Rowoon -yang mengusap keringat di wajahnya menggunakan tisu- mengarah pada Chani

"Kau sendiri, sudah menyelesaikan tugas?" Rowoon bertanya selagi menyimpan tisu kotor di atas meja, bukan posisi yang bagus tapi bukan juga hal yang dipermasalahkan bagi orang seperti Chani, tipe orang yang tidak begitu rapih juga tidak berantakan

"Tentu, aku sudah menyelesaikannya" Balas Chani seraya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan, sebelah tangan Rowoon menutupi lengkungan bibirnya karena tingkah Chani yang dianggapnya menggemaskan

"Apa kau juga tidak datang terlambat, hari ini?" Pertanyaan Rowoon mendapat balasan raut tidak mengerti dari Chani, namun kepalanya bergerak untuk mengiyakan

"Wah, kau ini termasuk tipe murid yang teladan ya?" Komentar Rowoon dengan senyuman, hanya dibalas Chani dengan senyum tipis dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya

"Tidak serajin itu. Senior sendiri, apa Senior terlambat?" Chani melontarkan pertanyaan balasan yang direspon Rowoon dengan menarik sudut bibir, seperti membentuk cengiran canggung karena apa yang dikatakan Chani memang benar

"Setidaknya, aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit, bukan seperti Zuho yang terlambat hingga melewatkan satu jam pelajaran" Rowoon berujar seperti bukan masalah, walaupun ekspresinya terkesan canggung saat mengatakannya

"Bagaimana dengan Senior Dawon?" Menggemari dan memperhatikan Rowoon selama satu semester kemarin, rasanya sulit untuk memisahkan antara Rowoon dengan Zuho dan Dawon. Tiga anggota Tim Basket yang lebih sering mengisi bangku cadangan pada pertandingan resmi, bahkan Dawon memiliki posisi sebagai cadangan dari orang yang menggunakan kostum maskot di beberapa kesempatan

"Dia absen karena sakit, katanya tertular virus flu dari sepupunya saat mereka bertemu sewaktu liburan kemarin" Jawaban Rowoon dibalas Chani menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti, walaupun temannya pernah membuat alasan yang sama hanya untuk meloloskan diri dari kegiatan sekolah dan beralasan bahwa tubuhnya masih belum bisa menerima kalau liburan telah berakhir

"Apa liburan Senior Rowoon menyenangkan?" Tanya Chani yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Rowoon

"Keluargaku lebih senang berkumpul dalam rumah, jadi krim yang kau berikan tidak begitu banyak kugunakan. Mungkin, aku akan menggunakannya saat latihan di luar ruangan atau dalam pertandingan. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Rowoon melontarkan tanya selagi menatap telak pada manik Chani, memberi senyum tipis seperti meminta maaf karena krim pemberian Chani tidak digunakan seperti awalnya keinginan si pemberi

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak apa. Aku sudah memberikannya pada Senior Rowoon, jadi terserah kapan Senior ingin menggunakannya" Chani membalas selagi memfokuskan pandangan pada menu makan siang, berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Rowoon melihat telinga Chani yang menjadi merah dan tersenyum tipis, memulai acara makan siangnya yang tertunda karena obrolannya dengan Chani.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Duh, karakter Chani disini kayaknya tipe murid rajin banget, aku aja ngga segitu rajin. Tugas sih pasti dikerjain daripada diomelin panjang sama Emak, tapi bangun pagi di hari pertama setelah liburan rada susah kayaknya. Makasih, buat yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
